Killing the Secret
by daltonjaydd
Summary: When Hitomi Kojima is being stalked by an anime character, she has premonitional dreams about a man who repeats "Don't Tell." Will she find this man or will he continue to just stalk her dreams, and her life? itachixoc & some hidanxoc
1. Prologue Don't Tell

Sasori: THRUST-CHAN DOESN'T OWN NARUTO  
Hidan: If she did, we'd be fucked.  
Sasuke: So don't sue or anything  
pelvicTHRUSST: All I own is Hitomi  
Itachi: *ranting* WHO THE HELL IS THIS KYO GUY!  
pelvicTHRUSST: uh... wow

* * *

**Prologue:**

"_**Hidan, what are you, no!" Hitomi screamed and ran towards the man with a large 3-blade-scyfe. **_

_**The silver haired man hit a woman in the chest with his scythe. Dragging it deeper towards his legs. **_

_**The person below him had their head under his body and it was shaking in pain and trauma. The silver haired man was making his way towards their heart, working slowly, causing as much pain as possible.**_

"_**HIDAN!" Hitomi yelled again, but he didn't even see her.**_

_**She looked down at the person being killed and saw someone deathly similar.**_

"_**Is that... is that me?" Hitomi started feeling faint and felt something drip down onto her lip. **_

_**She wiped at her mouth and her white shirt was now slowly becoming a deep maroon red. **_

"_**Why are you doing this."**_

" _**I told you not to tell, bitch," The man hissed and pulled the scythe through her heart and kept going to her throat. **_

_**Hitomi let out a scream and dropped to the ground.**_

"_**You shouldn't of told, Hitomi," the look-a-like whispered and closed her eyes.**_

"_**I...'m... sorry, Hidan." She whispered and didn't know how she knew his name.**_

_**She black out before anything else could happen.**_

* * *

**Part One: Don't Tell.**

BEEP

BEEEPP

BEEEEEP

BEEEEEEEP

BEE*large clamor*

I slammed my fist down on my small electric alarm clock as it blared its irritating warning tone. It shattered into a couple large chunks.

"Damn. Now I have to buy a new one. _Again..."_

I sat up groggily and looked at the shattered remains of my alarm clock, I wasn't able to read the time, so I checked my phone.

_Quarter to 8. _

Crap, I have 15 minutes to get ready and take a twenty minute bus ride to acceleration. I typed in one of the coaches numbers into my phone and hit the little green phone to start the call.

"Hey, yeah, this is Hilary. I'm going to be a little bit late. I broke my alarm.."

"Again? How many times are we going to go through this, Kojima," Coach Luuz said into his phone, "just because it wakes you up, which it what it's supposed to do, you can't... _kill_ it."

I sighed, "you just don't understand. Silly baka."

"What- I don't want to know. If you aren't going to make it here before quarter after, stay home, go for a mile run with your dog. I don't care, just come in tomorrow."

"Hai," I answered.

"What?"

"It means ok, yes, etc. In Japanese." I said in a duh tone.

"Oh... OK." He said and hung up

I don't like Coach Luuz. He doesn't like me. Thinks I'm a "problem child" and stuff. He makes me work harder though, because of my... problem.

I knew I wasn't going to make it to acceleration, so I crawled back in bed and fell asleep.

_Hitomi looked into the darkness searching for the face of a man unknown._

"_WHO ARE YOU!" she yells, but nothing but a burst of air escapes her mouth._

_She tries to yell again, but nothing comes out. She starts to wander around the area of which she was sure was a cemetery. _

"_Hitomi, don't tell. I will know if you tell." A man's voice whispers from somewhere behind her._

_She can feel his breath on her neck and turns around, "Who are you? Tell what?"_

"_Don't Tell. I'll know."_

"_WHO ARE YOU! HOW CAN I NOT TELL IF I DON'T KNOW?" She yells in exasperation._

"_I'll know, You don't want me to know. Don't tell," the same voice is now yelling._

_Hitomi starts to run and her hair whips around her face as she gets further and further into the cemetery._

"_DON'T TELL!" the voice yells, almost in her ear._

_The small girl trips on something and falls, blacking out._

"_don't tell," the voice starts to fade, getting angrier._

"_Hilary," a new voice says, "Hilary... Hill?"_

I awaken in a jolt, looking around at my surroundings. my friend, Lily is sitting on the bed next to me.

"You didn't answer your phone, I-i-i got worried. I came o-o-ver and you didn't a-answer, so I j-just came in. I-i-I'm sorry," Lily tries to apologize.

"Lil, it's fine. Uh... Did I say anything? Like, in my sleep?" I asked her, with a tinge of worry staining my voice.

"Oh, um... y-yeah. Something about not telling? You asked what you weren't supposed to tell about... then you started sweating. It was really weird. Uh, are you going to come to night class with me?"

"Oh, um no, I'm moving. To Japan. Going "abroad" or whatever. I just found out I was accepted today. Got a um.. text. Yeah. So, I have to pack, and... I'll call you later. Bye Lily," I smiled and showed her to the door.

I walked back to my room and grimaced at the mass of dirty clothes in the east corner of the room. I piled all of them into a basket and walked to a local laundry mat.

After arriving, I filled three washers and payed for the time. I sat down in a chair and pulled out my cell phone. I had a text message from the guy in Japan, saying that he was going to pick me up at the airport in Tokyo on Monday, he emailed me the tickets, and that I was leaving tomorrow. I then got another text from a number similar to Japan guy, that read "I can see you, Hitomi." I looked around and saw no one but the owner who was 80 years old and was practically dead to the world.

HitoKoji: Who is this? I'll Call the cops

Unknown Number: Don't tell.

I froze, I didn't exactly know if it was just a coincidence, or if he had something to do with my dream.

HitoKoji: How did you get my number?

Unknown Number: I can't wait to see you Monday, I'll be there, waiting for you, just like Aki. Your little Japan boy. But you have to promise me. Don't tell.

HitoKoji: I don't know who this is, so stop texting me.

Operator: The number you have tried to reach does not exist. Please check the number and try again.

I looked out the window in confusion. No one was out side and all the blinds were shut, so she doubted that anyone could _see her. _At least, that's what she hoped. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something in all black movie quickly across the street. When she looked closely, the jacket he wore, had small red clouds on it. She smiled at the pattern, which she thought was cute. She received another text message.

Unknown number: I like the color of your shirt. It looks nice on you.

HitoKoji: Who is this?

Unknown number: I can see you.

HitoKoji: Okay, stop messing around.

Unknown number: Hitomi, don't tell :)

HitoKoji: What? Who is this? You better tell me or I'll call the cops.

I got the same operator message and sighed in exasperated confusion.

How is this guy texting me one minute, and disappearing the next?

.Men. Always so... dramatic!

"Hi, I'm Kyo. Kyo Uchiha."

I looked up at the man with hatred filled eyes, "Hilary Kojima. Pleasure."

I noticed he was fairly attractive, but he looked older, like... in his late thirties.

"So, where are you from?" He asked trying to make small talk.

"Here. Miami," I said like saying 'duh'.

"No, I mean, are you Korean, Japanese, Chinese,Malaysian..." He looked at me with and inquisitive spark in his eyes

"uh, well, My parents were from Korea and Singapore. But I was born in the U.S of A," (A/N: I hate it when people say that :( ) I told him and closed myself up, trying not to touch him, But I felt like I needed to.

"Cool, So, uh... Are you going to be staying in Miami?"

I smirked, "kyo, are you flirting with me?"

He blushed, " uh... no! NO! Why would I do that?"

I shrugged, "I dunno, so, how old are you?"

"18. You?"

"15," I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the laundry mat towards my house.

-At Hitomi's house-

I pulled Kyo to me and kissed him on the lips.

"Feisty," He laughed and kissed me back.

**Five Minutes later **

Kyo pulled away and looked at me, he looked different, not like he had before.

"I can see you," He whispered in my ear and I froze.

"What? What, do you mean?"

He got up and opened the door to my apartment hallway, "Don't Tell."

"WHAT!" I got up and chased after him, but no one was in the hallway

"I-i-I'm...gonna-" I passed out at my door and felt someone pick me up.

"I can see you"


	2. Waking Up

**Part Two: Waking Up**

"_Hitomi, It's time to wake up, but..." a man with a deep voice said calmly, "you can't tell anyone. I don't want people to know, it'll be our secret. Promise."_

"_Who are you!" Hitomi asked looking around, seeing nothing but red._

"_DON'T TELL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL!" The man yelled angrily._

"_Am I dead?" Hitomi questioned nervously._

"_No," He said as if stating an obvious fact._

* * *

"WAKE UP!" Kyo yelled, slapping me.

"What-who- WHO ARE YOU?" I asked to a man's back.

"No one, none of your concern," He replied walking into a portion of the poorly lit room, so I couldn't see what he was doing.

I had an extremely bad headache and my stomach itched, but when I went to itch it, I noticed my hands were bound.

"What are- why am I tied down, you sick perv-o?"

"Because, I'm not stupid, I know you'd try to run," He said using the same "duh" tone.

I heard the pounding of his boots stop and I saw two red orbs gazing at me from the shadows.

"Don't tell, Hitomi, I like to keep secrets, so don't tell," A new voice told me, like he was speaking to a child.

"I'm not a child, by the way, and what the _hell _am I not supposed to tell, I really don't have a fucking clue about this nonsense that you are constantly telling me. _Don't tell, I'll know, don't tell, _BLAH BLAH BLAH! Just spit out what I'm not supposed to tell, and then... I'll erase it from my memory or whatever," I yelled angrily.

Who did this guy think he was, talking to me like I'm infected with... STUPID? I'm one of the smartest kids in my class, so he needs to shut the hell up before I back-hand him into last Wednesday, stupid cocky poop face.

"Did you really just call me a poop-face?" The same _don't tell_ voice asked, amused.

"No, how did you-" I started but he cut me off.

"Those red..."orbs" you've been thinking about are my eyes, I can hear your thoughts, I can make you do things you wouldn't normally do, I can change your dreams into a sick, twisted, horror that a normal person would never think of. But, you see, Hitomi, I'm not a normal person. I'm a killer. I kill things for my own enjoyment. I use them for... eh... ritualistic purposes, I guess you could say that," he said and chuckled.

"Oh... well.. don't rape me or anything," I said matter-of-factly.

"Umm... I wasn't going to but it is a good idea. A fantastic idea, actually," He said and laughed a bitter, cruel laugh.

"You're sick. You know that?" I asked cocking my head to the side.

"DON'T TRY TO BE ALL INNOCENT AND CUTE AND SHIT," Kyo yelled, "Sorry." He said again.

"What the? Who are you saying sorry to?" I asked looking around," No one else is here"

"You sure? I wouldn't be," As he said that the cot/bed thing I was on shifted.

"What sick-ass perv is on the bed with me now?" I asked getting pissed off.

"He isn't on, under, or over the bed. He is here, though, He can see you." Kyo said before I blacked out.

* * *

**skip forward a few hours**

I groggily woke up but didn't move, for the restraints were still on my wrists and legs. I overheard the deep creeper voice, but then I heard Kyo speaking back, arguing.

"Does someone have mpd?" I asked giggling, not really worried that I was being held hostage.

"MPD?" Kyo asked.

"Multiple Personality Disorder," I told him closing my eyes again.

"Uh.. What do you mean? I'm the only one here," He walked out no longer with red eyes, but now with deep blue almost black eyes that I couldn't help but stare at.

I studied his face, memorizing every feature. His eyes, his nose, his lips. The wrinkles that were under his eyes. The musculature of his neck when he turned his head; how his hair fell around his face. The odd chain that hung from his neck. I memorized it, so that I would never forget how much I... well, loved this man.


	3. It's not you, It's me

So, euhm. Yeah, I don't think I'm going to continue this story. It's just not my style, and as my first story, I didn't really know what to do. So I apologize, and if anyone would like to lovingly adopt this story, I would be very grateful. Anyways, thanks for sticking with it, and if you want to adopt it, please message me :)

Thanks,

Daltonjaydd


	4. Well, I guess you ought to know

In regards to AntivanArainaiHime, no no one has adopted it yet, but I'd need to message you...


End file.
